


Kiss Me Thru the Phone (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Having a long distance relationship sucks, but hey, at least social media and technology exists!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

New York - 11am

You were at your campus cafe typing away at your computer. You had just got out of your 9:30am class and you decided to treat yourself to a pastry, coffee, and some free time. When you noticed that 11am hit, you tapped on your video chat icon on your phone and began to call your boyfriend Poe.

* * *

California - 8am

Poe’s phone started ringing. He groaned as he lifted his head up and glanced at who would be calling him. He saw the picture of you and you request to video chat. He smiled as he sat up, picked up his phone, and accepted the call.

He waited for the screen to load and then he saw your face, “Mornin’, baby.” He raspy voice still laced with sleep. Ugh. You loved his morning voice.

You smiled back, “Mornin’ handsome. Time to get up for your 9am class.”

“I know. I know. I’m up.” Poe slid out of bed with his phone in hand. He set it up on his dresser, giving you a good view of him, “Stay.”

You giggled, “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Poe shot you a wink and then turned around to face his closet thus giving you a good view of his ass. He was only sporting an undershirt and his boxers, “Stop checking me out!” He called from the closet.

You chuckled, “I do what I want! And I wanna check out my boyfriend’s nice ass.”

Poe pulled out a white t-shirt, jeans, and a grey knitted cardigan. As he began to dress, he spoke to you, “How was your creative writing class?”

You shrugged, “Fine. We’re moving onto poetry. So that’s going to be interesting. Not looking forward to hearing everyone be so depressed and sad though. I really kills my mood.”

“But isn’t that what poetry is? Sad and depressing?” he asked as he slipped on the cardigan.

You rolled your eyes at him, “No! Poetry can be fun and happy! I don’t know why everyone has to make it all sad.”

Poe giggled as he grabbed his backpack and NYU hat you gifted him. He decided he’d go grab a cup of coffee and a light breakfast from the cafeteria, “So what’s your plan for today besides classes?”

You sighed, “Homework. I also don’t have work today, so I’m free. Wanna binge watch something on Netflix after your 4 o’clock class? If you’re not busy, that is.”

Poe nodded, “Sounds good, sweetheart.” You gave him a small smile and Poe frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Your shoulders sagged, “I really miss you. I miss cuddling with you. I miss your kisses. I miss your curly ass hair.”

“I miss you too, baby. Just a month and a half and you’ll be flying over here for Spring Break. I can’t wait to see you. I wanna take you to the beach and show off my hot girlfriend.”

You chuckled, “I’m not that hot…”

“Baby, you’re smokin’ hot! Like, ghost pepper hot! So hot I could die!”

You laughed, “Okay! I get it! I’m hot.”

It was Poe’s turn to sigh, “I miss your laughter. I can’t wait to hear it in person.”

“A month and a half.”

“A month and a half.”

“I love you so much, Poe.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Gimme a kiss.” You kissed the camera of your phone and Poe smiled, “I’ll see you soon, baby. I’ll let you know when I’m back at my dorm so we can watch whatever show you pick.”

“Okay, Poe. Have a good day.”

“You too, sweetheart.” He blew you a kiss through the phone and then ended the call.

You set your phone down onto the table and muttered to yourself, “Just a month and a half.”


	2. Chapter 2

New York - 11am, Friday

Another day at school. You hated that you had class on Fridays. You always tried to avoid getting classes on Fridays, but it was unavoidable this semester. You were in the cafe again typing away at your computer. You noticed that it was 11am, which meant it was 8am California time. You immediately started calling Poe via video chat.

California - 8am, Friday

Poe was scrambling around his room making sure that he had everything ready to go. His phone started to vibrate and he immediately smiled when he saw your name. He accepted the call, “Morinin’, beautiful!”

You gave him a look of surprise, “Morining. You’re up?”

Poe nodded and ran his hand through his hair, “Uh, yeah…I..had a nightmare.”

“Oh. What about?” Poe mumbled something, but you couldn’t hear him, “Say that again.”

“Zombie monkeys!” You held your hand over your mouth to contain your laughter. Poe frowned, “Yeah, yeah. Hah. Hah. Laugh it up.”

You shook your head, “I’m sorry, babe. I just-you’re always saying you’re a tough guy and you get scared of zombie monkeys!”

“They were scary! They tried eating me and you’re making fun of me!”

You giggled, “Alright, you big baby. I’m sorry. Anyway, what are you planning after class?”

“I’m gonna go out with some friends. Relax and drink.”

You nodded, “Sounds fun. You need the break. You’re working too hard.”

Poe scoffed, “Says you. You’re doing homework that isn’t even assigned you.”

“Touche.”

Poe gave you a smug grin, “Anyway, I’m gonna go do some work then go to class. I’ll call you later.”

“You got it!”

“Kiss!” Poe exclaimed as he pressed his lips to his phone’s camera. You blew him a kiss and then waved good-bye before ending the call.

Poe sat in the passenger’s seat of Finn’s car anxiously tapping his fingers against his thighs, “Dude!” Finn exclaimed.

“Hm?” Poe asked as he turned to his friend.

“No need to be nervous. Everything is gonna be fine! She’s gonna love that you surprised her!”

Poe laughed at himself, “Yeah. You’re right. I don’t know why I’m nervous.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you haven’t seen her in a long time?”

Poe nodded, “Yeah. That’s probably it. I hope she likes the song.”

“Seriously, Poe, calm down. She loves you. She’ll love your song. Relax!” Finn pulled up to the drop-off at the airport, “Now get out and go see your girl!”

Poe gathered his things and gave Finn a wave, “Thanks, buddy! I’ll let you know when I’ve landed!”

“Good luck!”

It was 5pm and you just arrived back to your dorm from your class. You were exhausted, “Rose?” You asked for your friend and roommate. There was no answer so you figured that she was just out. You went to your bed, threw your bag onto your desk on the way, and toppled face first onto the mattress. 

Your phone started ringing and you groaned. You turned onto your back and looked at the screen: Poe was requesting to facetime with you. You accepted and his face popped up. He had a baseball cap on and seemed to be wearing a grey cardigan.

“Hello, love of my life.”

You giggled, “Hi. What’s up?”

Poe shrugged, “Just wanted to see what you were doing.”

You sighed, “I just got back from class. I’m so mentally exhausted. I wanna sleep.”

“Oh, well before that, can you listen to this song I wrote?”

You sat up, “Of course! You know how much I love listening to you sing.” You watched Poe hand his phone to someone else. Weird. Who was he with?” He was leaning against a wall and he began to strum his guitar. After a few chords, he began to sing:

_She’s my sunshine in the rain My Tylenol when I’m in pain yeah Let me tell you what she means to me Like a tall glass of lemonade When it’s burning hot on summer days She’s exactly what I need_

You smiled to yourself, knowing that every word he sang was about you. _She’s soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand She takes care of me baby And she helps me be a better man She’s so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes She’s exactly what I need_ He looked into the camera as he continued to sing to you. He then began to walk down what seemed like a hallway. _She’s my smile when I’m feeling blue She’s my good night sleep when the day is through yeah Let me tell you what she means to me (She’s kinda like this) Kinda like the feeling after your first kiss Except that everyday she makes me feel like this She’s exactly what I need Oh yeah_

As you watched him continue to walk down the hallway, you realized where he was. You held your phone in your hand as you rushed to your door and opened it. You turned and gasped as you saw Poe walking towards you. Rose, being the one who was holding his phone for him, walked passed you as Poe came towards you. _She’s soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand She takes care of me baby And she helps me be a better man She’s so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes She’s exactly what I need_

You couldn’t help but start to cry. Poe was there standing in front of you, singing to you, looking at you. He was here! _She’s soothing like the ocean rushing on the sand She takes care of me baby She helps me be a better man She’s so beautiful, sometimes I stop to close my eyes She’s exactly what I need She’s exactly what I need_

The last notes of the song faded and Poe moved his guitar behind him, “Hi.”

You launched yourself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder, “Oh my God!”

Poe chuckled, “I’m here, baby. I’m here.”

You let go of him and turned to Rose, “You knew?!”

She nodded, “Yup!” She looked to Poe, “You’re welcome.”

Poe smiled, “Thanks for this, Rose.”

He turned back to you and you gave him a big ol’ kiss, “I can’t believe you’re here,” you mumbled against his lips.

Poe cupped your face, wiping away some of the stray tears, Believe, sweetheart. I couldn’t wait for another month and half. I needed to see you. I missed you too much.”

You hugged Poe tight, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Y/N. Always.”


End file.
